One Year Greetings
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: One shot. JxL No slash. The Marauders' meet up for a one year reunion after being seperated.


**No characters belong to me. Hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated. :)**

Chapter 1- One Year Reunion.

_I saw you before you saw me  
Yeah it really took me back  
Can't believe how long it's been  
Took you awhile to recognize me  
Oh imagine that  
When we were so close back then  
No, nothing stays the same  
Love, oh it slips away,it slips away_

Everything changes doesn't it baby  
It's amazing how time flies  
Turning the pages of yesterday  
He in only a blink of an eye  
Everything changes, everything changes

_Little Big Town- Everything changes_

**Past-**

All the seventh years were outside. Much excitement was in the air, naturally as it was graduation day. In particular, the Marauders' were gathered near the lake with their families. James Potter and his parents, Robert and Amelia were conversing with about tonights' dinner. Remus Lupin was hastily trying to get Sirius Black, whose parents didn't bother to show, to meet his own. Peter Pettigrew was was showing off his new girlfriend to his own parents, Tom and Amy.

"Sirius come on, since your own parents didn't show-"

"Bloody good news at that," Sirius interrupted with a dark look.

"..it would be good time to meet mine."

Sirius let out a breath and Remus grinned a champions' smile. He tugged Sirius over to where a woman and a man stood, talking with Professor McGonagall. The woman turned and gave Remus a big smile, though it faltered a little when she saw who was in her son's wake. Professor McGonagall took her leave and the man turned.

"Remus, my son, there you are. We were just talking about you."

"I hope it wasn't something terribly embarrassing."

Remus grinned and let go of his grip on Sirius' robes. Sirius hastily straightened them, not unaware of the woman's gaze lingering on him. It was beginning to make him quite uncomfortable, but just as he was about to walk away kindly Remus stepped in line with him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mum, Dad, this is my very best mate, Sirius. Sirius this is my mum, Lynn and my dad, Wesley."

Sirius stuck out his hand which Wesley shook. "Nice meeting you both," Sirius said officially.

"Likewise, Sirius," Wesley said cheerfully, "Glad to meet anyone that Remus regards so highly."

"Sirius..that's Sirius Black I presume," Lynn said, "Son of Orion and Cassandra Black?"

Sirius let the mask take over and he kept a cheerful look on his face. Wesley had cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable, though Sirius noticed he didn't do anything. Remus however, stepped in front of Sirius, as if to shield him away from his mother.

"Yes mum, he's a Black. Not that he's too proud of that fact, but you of all should know there are some things you can't change. After all your own son is a werewolf!"

Lynn blinked at the roughness in her son's voice. He had never ever spoken to her like this before. Not to anyone, that she was aware of. She was about to retort back when Sirius stepped in.

"Look it's okay. I'm just going to go. No Remus..it's fine. Just meet with up with me and the others in about ten minutes."

Sirius gave a nod and a convincing smile. As soon as he turned around though, his smile faded. No matter how many times, it still hurt that people didn't accpet him. As soon as they knew he was a Black, their opinions changed. He could never get away from his bloody family or their forsaken reputation. He would always be seen as a corrupted member of the Black cult.

He was shaken out of his daily dark reverie by James plummeting into him. Sirius pushed him back.

"Oh get off me, you ponce."

"Oh why so glum Paddy, it's our day of long awaited freedom. We can go out into the world," James began, speaking broadly and heroically, "Able to help society. Stop the suffering of wizard and muggle alike. Stand proud in-"

"Shut up Potter, you'll do more good to humanity locked in a broom closet."

James looked around to see the firey red-headed Lily Evans smiling at him.

"I will gladly be put in a broom closet, if of course you join me, Mrs. Evans."

Lily walked closer until there was only a few inches left between them. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, " Sirius cut in swinging an arm around both of them, "Our James here is a sexy beast. Not too intelligent and most likely, from what I can tell you, his equipment isn't all that-"

Lily burst out laughing and James, beat red pushed sirius to the ground. Sirius winked up at him and in the blink of an eye had his wand out. Lily was recovering from laughter as Remus walked over there. He watched Sirius set James' robes on fire and James yelped. James put the fire out and was about to send something horrible, but his wand and Sirius' were soon plucked out of their hands. James turned to see his dad smiling and his mum roll her eyes.

"I can't leave you unattended for one second, can I?" She said holding their wands.

"Oh mum, don't do this again."

Lily lifted an eyebrow and turned to Remus. She mouthed 'again?' and Remus shrugged. Sirius however, smiled and winked.

"Aw come now, Mrs. Amelia. You know I wouldn't hurt your little boy, now would I?"

Amelia handed Sirius' wand back with a smile. She patted his cheek. "Of course not Sirius, not a sweetheart like you."

James cleared his throat. "Mum, I think you're forgetting someone. Me, you're son."

Amelia turned. "Oh of course I haven't forgotten you..er..Robert do we have a son?"

Jame rolled his eyes. "Seriously, my wand. I have buisness to attend to."

Amelia gave it back with a smile and told James to meet them later. As soon as the parents were gone and Peter had showed up, they all sat down, resting beside their tree.

"All right, though we've talked about it numerous times..I just wanted to know where everyone is going," Jame said.

"Well," Remus began, "I'm staying here. I'm not going anywhere far off. I got a job offer, my dad hooked me up."

James nodded. "Good for you mate. I'm not leaving for good. Though as a part of auror training, I'll be in other parts of the counrty for a bit of time."

"I'm leaving, well me and Becky, we're going to Ireland for awhile. We're going to visit the rest of her family there."

Lily sighed. "I love Ireland. Beautiful country."

Remus looked at Sirius who was contently laying on a branch above all their heads. He was twirling his thin wand, nodding as if listening to a song. Remus noticed he wans't jumping into the conversation like usual.

"What about the great Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius jumped down, running his hand through his short, spikey black hair. He gave a smile and sat down on the grass beside Remus.

"Yeah, I'm leaving too. Far away."

Remus looked at him with surprise. "Oh, really? Where?"

Sirius shrugged. "That's the beauty of traveling with the wind Moony. I dunno, wherever I end up."

Lily leaned forward. "Who knew that Sirius was such a poet?"

"I'm a great many things Evans."

Remus smiled but inside it was the last thing he wanted to do. Sirius was leaving, no telling where either. He noticed James looking at him and he didn't try to cover anything up. James gave him a comforting gaze.

"Well good then. I'm proposing an idea though. We meet, somehwere..Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks, in one year."

Remus nodded. "I like it, that way we can see how everyone's doing and all."

When the others agreed the Marauders stood up. Lily left them with a wish to speak to some friends. The four boys, men now turned and looked at Hogwarts. James childishly put his hand in front and Sirius put his on top. Peter and Remus' sooned followed and they threw their hands up in the air cheering. Remus put an arm around Sirius and James did the same with Peter.

"Congrats mates. We did it," Sirius said and to Remus it sounded as if Sirius' voice quivered.

**Present-**

James walked in The Three Broomsticks, Lily on his arm. Thye stopped for a moment and Lily pointed.

"Is that Remus, right over there?"

James squinted and they walked closer. After getting a good look at the tawny haired man sitting there, James grinned. He pulled Lily along and just then Remus looked up. The face that James saw was a bit haggard looking, tired with bagged eyes. James did a quick calculation and realized the full moon had been just a day ago.

"Remus!" James said, "No don't stand, it's ok."

Remus smiled gratefully and kissed Lily's hand. James slid into the booth across from Remus and after pulling her coat off, so did Lily. Remus noticed the two of them glowed, though he could see James wasn't the teen he had left.

"Lily you look as pretty as ever," Remus said sipping his butterbeer.

"Ah, Remus. Still as sweet, have you been doing well?"

"Oh yes actually. Pretty good."

James leaned forward. "What about once a month?"

Remus frowned a bit. "Nothing to worry, at first though it was a bit rough. It's finally settling down again."

"Sorry mate," James said grimacing.

Remus waved a hand and replied, "Oh not to worry. So tell me what 's new?"

"Well, being an auror isn't what I thought it would be," James said then grinned, "It's even better."

Lily rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't let him talk your ear off Remus. Given the chance he will and they us girls are bad."

Remus chuckled and they were interuppted by a throat clearing. Remus looked up a bit disappointed that it wasn't Sirius, but nevertheless he was still happy to see Peter.

"Peter, come sit down," James said. Peter sat beside Remus, who willlingly scotted over.

Peter look like he had lost some weight but other than that nothing seemed to be different. Lily looked around.

"Peter, where's Becky?"

Peter gave a half hearted shrug. "Oh we broke it off..finds out she's not exactly the long relationship type."

Lily gave him a comforting smile. "I'm sorry, but besides that how've you been?"

"I've been well. Basically just traveling. Doing a little selling around Europe for my dad."

James scooted Lily out and stood. "Anyone want a drink?"

Lily nodded and Peter shook his head. "Anything for you Remus?"

Remus shook his head adding a 'thanks' and sighed. Where was Sirius? It had been a whole year and he never had gotten anything from the Black heir. _Though you never tried to send anything either,_ his brain said.

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment, you know Sirius..theatrical and all," Lily's voice broke into his thoughts.

Remus nodded. "Of course..of course he will."

There was a bit of odd silence that settled upon the table. That is until James came back, a man right behind him. Remus did a double take.

"Sirius?"

Lily and Peter turned to look, equally as shocked. Remus could tell James still wasn't over his own shock. The man standing before them was not the Sirius they had left. This Sirius had long black hair, tied neatly in a ponytail. He wore a worn black leather jacket, a simple gray tank underneath. He wore baggy black jeans and black boots.

"Hello Remus," Sirius said, his voice was deeper and scratchy sounding.

James had taken his seat back and Peter got up. Sirius nodded his head in thanks and sat down. Peter grabbed a chair and sat at the head of the table. Sirius shifted, seemingly unaware that everyone was looking at him. He reached inside his jacket and took out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one, taking a long drag. When had had gotten his nicotine craving down he realized they were looking at him.

"What? Oh is the smoke bothering you? I can put it out." And he did, but it looked reluctant.

James shook hisself mentally. "Sirius..how've you been? You're looking..different."

"It's been," Sirius began then stopped and changed direction, "I haven't changed that much, just the outside."

Remus stared at the man beside him. He could tell by Sirius' eyes that a lot had been. He swallowed when Sirius turned his head and looked at him. Sirius smiled, though it didn't quite match his eyes.

"Remus, how've you been?"

"Fi-fine Sirius," Remus stammered. Sirius took his eyes in for a minute before turning back tot he gang.

"So we gonna stay here all night or what?"

Lily shook her head. "James and I thought that we could all go out and do something in London."

Sirius grinned, "Sounds great."

When Remus and Peter had nodded the lot stood and when outside. Sirius cut in front and headed straight toward the side of the building.

"Sirius what are you doing?"

"Come you lot, I want to show you my beauty."

James laughed out loud. "Are you saying...are you saying what I think you mean Padfoot?"

Sirius stepped clumsily as soon as he heard that name. Memories that he hdan't really thought about clammered back into his conscience. Sirius swallowed and realized with relief that no one had noticed.

"You bet it James," Sirius called back.

Thye rounded the corner and Sirius presented to them, his beauty. A black, sleek motorcycle.

"She flies too," Sirius added with fondness. Remus smiled in amusement. "She?"

James came closer as did Peter, both admiring it. Sirius watched on, like a mother watching people admire her child.

"It's nice Paddy, where'd you get it?"

"Oh,..around," Sirius said lightly, "Now where we off to?" He straddled the bike, lighting another cigarette.

Remus watched as James and Lily got personal with one another. He turned away to see even Peter getting some, though he knew the girl was quite drunk. Remus turned away, yet again and saw a blonde haired man, talking getting quite physical with Sirius. Sirius was pushing the man away, trying to get the drinks he told Remus he would get. He watched Sirius turn around and in one split second threw the man across a table, smashing glasses and spilling beer everywhere.

"Come on now, you wanted something?"

The man stood up and rushed over to Sirius. Remus stood, James suddenly appearing at his side. The blonde man had rushed over and threw a punch which Sirius easily dodged but the man came suddenly down, crashing a glass mug over Sirius' head. Sirius instantly went down, the man raining blows on Sirius' back. Remus was pushed aside and he was surprised when he saw James punch the man so that he fell over.

James helped Sirius up as another man helped the blonde up. Remus then watched in horror as a fight broke out. The bartender and muggle police swamped in, seperating the four men. Lily was near Remus' left elbow. He expected to see a frown, which he did but it was canceled out by the twinkle in her emerald eyes. Peter, who had finally wrenched himself away from his drunk girl, was watching the fight with awe. _Some things never change,_ Remus thought absently.

He and Lily grabbed the two and hurried out of the pub as fast as they could. Lily and Peter were supporting James while Remus had somewhat of a grip on Sirius, who now that the adrenaline was dying down, was slumping.

"Let's to my flat," Remus suggested.

"Right," Lily said. Luckily she had been there once before. Two cracks and they disappeared from the alley way.

Remus settled Sirius down softly on the couch. Blood trickled down the black haired man's neck and face and he looked dazed. Lily appeared a second later and Remus pointed to the other side of the couch. James had an arm over his ribs and he, too sported a black eye and busted lip. James turned to Sirius.

"We sure got 'em back there, eh Paddy? Though I have my training to help me, where' you learn to duck and punch like that?"

Sirius turned though it seemed to take him forever. "Oh..around Prongs," He said smiling before promptly passing out.

Remus sighed. "Must've been from the crack on the head. That had to hurt, a glass mug."

Lily pulled her wand out as Remus did his. Since Lily was a better healer, Remus let her take care of Sirius and he got James. When they finished they had mended two broken ribs and two split lips. They were given two cremes for their black eyes and Sirius got an extra one for the concussion. He had woken up and though was still a bit stunned, look at everyone brightly.

"Now really boys, was it worth it?"

"Totally," they said in unison.

The sound of someone sighing came from behind and Remus realized with a start it was Peter. Remus turned to the other man.

"Would you care for anything? Anoyone? My house is yours," Remus said pulling a chair for Lily to sit.

She waved it off, sitting on the floor beside James' feet. Remus pulled it near Sirius, who had leaned his aching head up against the palm of his hand. Sirius raised his hand,

"I'd care for a good shot of firewhisky or vodka," he said hopefully.

"I don't think so Black," Lily said playfully, "That's why we had to hurry out of there in the first place."

James chuckled. "This reminds me of the time where we dared each other to see who could go the furthest in the Whomping Willow without freezing it."

They sat for a minute in silence before all of them, but Lily who had no idea what was going on, busted out in peals of laughter. Lily lifted an eyebrow.

"It must be one hell of a story then," She prompted.

Remus was the first one to get some control. "Not really. It's exactly how it sounds, though what makes it so funny is Madam Pomfrey's and McGonagall's faces when we explained what had happened. I was carrying Sirius who had been-"

"I was out cold," Sirius boasted proudly," I had gotten the furthest."

James cut in. "We were all surprised, considering Sirius had been drinking earlier that afternoon-.."

"Though we didn't know it," Peter concluded smiling, "We should have, after all it was a stupid idea proposed by Messer Padfoot."

"Needles to say," Remus replied," We were all banged up. It took a week for all of us to fully heal."

Lily smiled and shook her head. "What year was this?"

"Fourth," Sirius grimaced lightly touching the back of his head, " It was about six months after we found out Remus' secret and before we had any contact with you."

"Ah, that's why I don't remember this."

They stayed silent for a moment. Peter sighed. "Do you lot remember the first time we all met?"

Remus smiled solemnly. "Yeah, it was almost like it was predestined."

Sirius looked down as James turned toward the wall. Lily watched them, not caring that she wasn't really concluded in this memory. They were the Marauders', mischievious and bonded until the very end. She looked at each one. Peter looked happy as he thought of it, Remus also looked happy, but more of a masked happiness, James looked emotional, and Sirius was smiling sadly, as if the memory was fading for him.

"Why don't you men tell me about it? Tell me how the infamous Marauders' started."

James cleared his throat and she put her hand in his. He smiled down and she fully returned it.

"Alright, well about a week into our first year.."

fin.


End file.
